


Relax my Mind

by ficsofthecavern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Facials, M/M, Werewolf Will Graham, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: Jack takes Will to a recent murder and when Will finds himself not being able to leave the killer's mindset he goes to his mate, the only one who can bring him back down to himself again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Relax my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf Will is my baby and I love him so much. The art at the end is mine, and you can like and retweet it from my Twitter if you would like ( Outofthecavern )! 
> 
> There's a break-line at the end of this little ficlet, I added a Twitter thread I had for werewolf Will, and felt it went along with this universe =) 
> 
> Apologize for any mistakes, I was just so excited to finally finish and post!!!!

The sun is just about to set, casting Hannibal’s office in an orange glow as he’s busy writing down the last few notes from his day in one of his various journals. 

He wasn’t expecting a rapid few knocks on the door, and when the noise pierces his silence his hand jerks, making the end of a ‘g’ just a little jagged. He blows out a breath and glances up, wondering who could possibly be at his door. He has no more patients for the day, and Will should be teaching in his last lecture. 

He’s almost apt to ignore whoever it is when he hears a faint whining from the other side, the noise high and soft. Hannibal warms at the sound of it and stands instantly as if his body was working on its own whim, and his feet are already taking him to the door. Hm… Will has trained him well it seems.

Clever boy. 

Hannibal makes quick long strides to reach the door and opens it, revealing none other than Will on the other side. “Darling, did I get your lecture times wrong?” 

Will shakes his head and brushes past him, his shoulder bumping purposely into his chest before the werewolf makes his way to Hannibal’s desk. Will looks jittery, almost feverish, and his hair is curled at the tips from sweat. When his scent reaches Hannibal’s nostrils it’s bitter, the soft minty scent he usually associates Will buried in soil. 

“Do you have any?” Will asks, hand moving to his neck and rubbing at his skin. Hannibal knows instantly what he’s asking, nods, and makes his way to his desk. He bends down to the last drawer on his desk and presses a code to the small lock pad to open it. 

A handful of various collars are lined up neatly in the drawer. Some are wide, others thin, some lined with soft fabrics to not chafe the skin, and others are pure leather. With how Will is acting, a thick and hard one seems to be ideal for the situation. Will needs to be grounded, and Hannibal is the only one that can bring him down from the heights of his mind. 

Hannibal grabs one of the wider ones that will cover more of Will’s neck, it’s white leather, and the buckle is shiny chrome. Will unbuttons the top of his shirt with shaky hands and stretches the collar to make room. He whines softly again, unbidden, eyes pleading for Hannibal to hurry up. 

Hannibal doesn’t ask what has him so worked up, not yet anyway. Will’s body and hormones spike widely in different directions a few days before a full moon, and this reaction could be as simple as missing his mate. 

Hannibal wraps the collar around Will’s neck and threads it through the buckle, pulling it tight but not suffocating before locking it and tucking the strap in place. He presses a gentle kiss to Will’s forehead when he’s done, and Will closes his eyes as he lets out the breath he was holding. 

Will lifts a hand and rubs the pads of his fingers along the collar, and when he swallows it tightens just a bit more for the moment. Hannibal tilts his head slightly, eyes gazing over Will, his beautiful creature. 

“Would you like to go sit, darling?” Hannibal asks and Will nods eagerly. He sets his book bag down uncaringly in the middle of the floor as he makes his way to Hannibal’s couch and sprawls over top of it to get as much scent over the fabric as he could, wanting to rid the day of Hannibal’s patients. 

Hannibal sighs softly and picks up Will’s bag, sets it in the chair that Will usually occupies, and goes to join Will on the couch. When he approaches Will sits back up to give him room and climbs into his lap once Hannibal is settled, pressing as close as he can and nuzzling into his chest.

Hannibal wraps his arms around Will, one hand keeps pressure on his lower back as the other rubs soothing circles along the soft flannel of his shirt. As the minutes tick by with the warmth of his mate against him and his scent filling Will’s nose, the werewolf finally starts to relax. 

Hannibal presses a soft kiss to Will’s temple and Will lifts his head to nuzzle his cheek against Hannibal’s.  
  
“You weren’t lecturing, were you,” Hannibal says gently and it’s not a question, for he already knows the answer. Will blows out a breath and shakes his head as Hannibal’s hands never stop to keep Will calm and pliant.

Will lifts off of Hannibal just enough to where they can face each other and Hannibal can’t help but glance down at the collar around Will’s strong neck. The white stands out against his skin, pure, almost angelic and it brings out the ice blue in his eyes. 

“Alana filled in for me. Jack took me to a recent crime scene,” Will explains and he lifts his lip in an almost snarl, showing the tips of his fangs and Hannibal almost growls with him. Hannibal can’t help to feel protective of his mate, no matter how much he knows Will can take care of himself, Jack’s treatment of Will will always leave a bad taste in his mouth now.

“And the murderer,” Will lets out a shaky breath before continuing, “he was lonely. Desperately so. He didn’t feel like he belonged to anyone or anything. And it reminded me of,” Will trails off and he avoids Hannibal’s gaze. He swallows with an audible click and lifts a hand to touch the collar on his neck again, to remain in the present, and not delve back under the cloud that he had walked into Hannibal’s office under. 

“It reminds you of your life before you were scratched. And before us,” Hannibal finishes for him and Will nods with another soft whine. After his change, his pack mentality grew and his own dogs weren’t quite enough to sate the new needs. Instead of going off to find a wolfpack, or starting one of his own, he found a home inside Hannibal’s ribcage. 

Hannibal lifts his hands to cup Will’s face, thumbs caressing the skin just under those large blue eyes. “Will, my beloved,” Hannibal says with a soft smile, the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes crinkling just so. “You are mine.” 

Will shivers at the words and grips Hannibal’s wrists. He whines again and shifts in Hannibal’s lap. “Please,’’ Will mumbles, eyes glancing down to Hannibal’s crotch and Hannibal warms at the look, his cock starting to fill just from the implications. He lowers his hands from Will’s face and nods once, would never dream of denying his mate when he’s so soft and needy.

And Will needs to please him, needs to remind himself that only he can bring such pleasure to Hannibal, needs to have his mate’s seed deep inside himself and Hannibak’s scent on his skin. 

Hannibal can feel Will’s heat wafting from him like he’s on fire, and wonders if he could change into his wolf form at a whim now if he really wanted to. Hannibal starts to unbutton Will’s shirt and once it’s open he slips his hands under the folds to Will’s skin, feeling how equally hot his skin is. 

Will shrugs the flannel off and lets it fall to the floor, but before he can sink to his knees Hannibal places his pointer finger under Will’s chin and lifts his gaze up. Will meets Hannibal’s eyes and the amber color in them is dark, almost black with his arousal and his smile is loving and proud that Will can’t help but try and smile back. 

Satisfied, Hannibal drops his hand and lets Will sink to the floor between his legs. Will presses his face against Hannibal’s thigh and nuzzles up to where the bulge of cock rests, taking in a deep breath to fill his nose with Hannibal’s scent again. He then makes quick work of Hannibal’s belt, button, and fly before slipping his hand inside the fabrics to find Hannibal’s length and pull him free. 

Will’s hand is warm, calloused from holding his gun, and scratches Hannibal’s skin in all the right ways. Hannibal cards his fingers through Will’s hair and leans back into the cushions of his couch, letting out a pleased sigh when Will presses his tongue flat against his length. 

Will digs his nails into Hannibal’s thigh as he brings the head of his cock between his lips and sucks, flicking the bead of precome from his slit and moaning at the taste of his mate.

Hannibal hisses at the slight sting of his nails and grips Will’s hair in warning. The werewolf whines softly and releases his grip, sucking him lightly in apology.

Hannibal sighs inwardly, smooths out his hand, and cards his fingers through Will’s hair again to smooth away the knots he made. “It’s alright, darling,” Hannibal says in an easing tone and Will looks up at him, those blue eyes almost gone from the dilation of his eyes. Hannibal smiles down at him and murmurs, “be a good boy and continue.” 

Will moans, closes his eyes and swallows Hannibal down in one fluid motion, not in the mood to tease. Hannibal gasps from the sudden wet heat and can feel the back of Will’s throat twitch around him as his gag reflex activates. The Hand in Will’s hair grip his curls in reflex but don’t act as an aid, letting Will set whatever pace he needs.

Hannibal’s hips twitch to follow as Will pulls up, tears pricking the edge of those beautiful eyes and Hannibal wants to chase those sweet lips as Will sinks back down. Hannibal is fully hard now, stretching Will’s mouth, making his jaw ache magnificently and the werewolf moans around him as he tastes another spill of precome. 

Will ignores himself completely, finding his own high in pleasing his mate, wanting to be absolutely covered by him. He’s always felt safe in Hannibal’s presence, and even though he as the werewolf is ultimately stronger, Hannibal provides a certain safety of his mind that no one else can.

Will wraps his fingers around the base of Hannibal’s cock, keeping him straight and steady as he sucks him up and down and Hannibal lets out a low groan when Will sucks hard, his tongue flicking back and forth against the taught skin just under the crown of his cockhead. 

“Will,” Hannibal manages to grunt out, feeling the telltale heat pool in his stomach of an oncoming orgasm as Will licks him like his favorite treat.

“Please, Hannibal,” Will begs, his breath ghosting against Hannibal’s length and he kisses the bulge of a vein. “Come on me, please, come on me.” A deep whine leaves Will’s vocal cords and Hannibal’s hand leaves Will’s hair, snaps to his own cock, and starts to pump, using Will’s saliva as his lubricant.

Will leaves his mouth hanging, panting openly, slips his tongue out, and what a sight he is. There’s a pink flush that travels from his cheeks down to his chest, his forehead shines with sweat, and that sweet whine that Hannibal can’t seem to ignore vibrates from his throat. 

Hannibal moans and swears in a different language before he comes. He tips his cock in Will’s direction and watches as the first drip lands on his chest before a more intense spasm sends a line of his spend down the middle of Will’s face. Will moans, inches closer, and closes his eyes. Hannibal’s come is warm and smells only of him, tastes only of him, and when he feels Hannibal slump back into the couch Will closes his mouth to swallow what landed on his tongue. 

Hannibal pants softly, watching reverently as Will lifts his hand and spreads the come over his face to soak it into his skin. Will growls softly as if he was purring and licks his hand clean, letting himself drown in Hannibal’s scent. His mind relaxes and his bones feel sated as if he had come himself, and for the first time that day, he finally feels himself again. 

Hannibal cups Will’s face in his hands and his werewolf slits open his eyes. He grins with those red puffy lips and Hannibal can’t help but kiss them. He can taste himself on Will’s tongue and he hums as he pulls back. “Good boy, Will,” Hannibal purrs, and Will sucks in a breath at the praise, whining happily and flicking his tongue out to chase Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal chuckles softly and lets him have one more kiss before he sits back up, tucking himself back into his pants. “How do you feel?” 

Will sighs happily and plops his head into Hannibal’s thigh, closing his eyes and letting himself bask in Hannibal’s thick scent. “Good,” he says, and after a moment he adds, “Thank you.”

Hannibal hums and pets through Will’s hair, letting him rest for the moment, and occasionally he grazes the tips of his fingers along the collar. “Of course, mylimasis, anything you need I will provide.” 

Will shivers and nuzzles into Hannibal’s thigh before he lifts himself back into Hannibal’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and burrowing into the crook of his neck. Hannibal rubs Will’s back and kisses his sweaty hair, just happy to have his pup soft and pliant in his arms. “I love you,” Will mumbles against him and Hannibal squeezes him tight. 

“And I love you, Will,” Hannibal murmurs into his hair, and he can feel Will start to fall asleep against his chest. A small nap wouldn’t hurt, Hannibal thinks, and Will’s warmth isn’t helping to keep him awake as he falls into a light slumber. 

They meet in Hannibal’s mind palace, as their bond helps them do, and smile brightly at one another when they meet. 

  


  
  
___________

Hannibal checks the calendar on his desk and sees that it is only two more days until the next full moon. He sighs softly, having already seen the subtle changes in Will already. His appetite has grown tenfold, his voice has become slightly deeper with the change of his vocal cords, and he’s been taking more frequent naps in the oddest of places.

Just the other day Hannibal hadn’t noticed Will had curled up behind his chair, having been enthralled in his drawing, and when he pushed his chair back to stand he slammed right into him, making him yelp. He sulked for the rest of the night until Hannibal took him to bed. 

Hannibal checks behind his chair for good measure and almost wishes Will was back there, curled up and sleeping. He always looks the softest and most at ease when he’s sleeping peacefully.  
  
Hannibal’s eyes flit towards the closed door to his study and his ears strain when a soft sound comes through the wood. Will is whining on the other side as if he wasn’t allowed to come in. It’s never stopped him before, but with the extra instincts of a dog starting to creep back into his veins he sometimes forgets. 

Hannibal smirks and lets Will stew on the other side, he quite likes the sound of Will’s whines and doesn’t mind letting them waft through the closed door as he continues to sketch. 

It only gets annoying when Will starts to scratch at the door, his fingers clawing at the wood. Hannibal sighs and sets his pencil down. He stands from his chair and straightens his clothes as he walks to the door. “Really, Will, you know you can come in,” Hannibal chides as he swings open the door and looks down at the werewolf. 

Will is making himself look small, his head downcasted, arms crossed, and those beautiful blue eyes look back up at Hannibal through his lashes, wide and pleading. Hannibal knows this look very well, having seen it many times through not only Will but his pack of dogs. Hannibal keeps his voice very calm when he asks, “What happened?”

Without speaking Will turns and starts to shuffle towards the kitchen. Hannibal follows behind him, can only imagine the things that could await him, and if Will had a tail it would be tucked between his legs. 

When they enter the threshold of the kitchen it takes Hannibal a moment to even find what was amiss. The sugar container had tipped over, the top off, and the crystals had spilled out onto the counter and floor. Will whines again, obviously distressed about it, and Hannibal knows this was a true accident. If Will was looking to push Hannibal’s buttons and get a punishment he would have done something far worse than a simple spill of sugar. 

“The top was off already, I didn’t know,” Will says once he finds his voice and it’s scratchy from the subtle changes to it. 

Out of curiosity, Hannibal asks, “Why were you in the sugar, Will?” 

Will rubs his arm and glances up at Hannibal for a brief moment before averting his eyes. “The cereal needed more sugar,” he says and Hannibal hums. Not only does Will’s appetite heighten during the coming days to his change, but his sweet tooth grows even more as well.

Hannibal takes a step closer to Will and lifts a hand to pet through his curls. Will whines at first and then relaxes as Hannibal continues to pet him and he pushes into his mate’s palm. 

“This was an accident, darling, nothing to be worried about,” Hannibal murmurs to him and wishes he could give Will a reassuring whine as his brothers and sisters can. In time, of course, but for now they’re both having too much fun with the way things are, and Hannibal needs to be absolutely ready for the change before they attempt. 

Will looks up and his whole demeanor changes when he sees Hannibal is not mad or disappointed. That invisible tail only Hannibal images wags violently and Hannibal smiles before pulling Will into his chest.

Will immediately wraps his arms around Hannibal and squeezes tight, rubbing and nuzzling his face wherever he can reach on his mate, covering Hannibal with his scent.

Hannibal hums softly and continues to card his fingers through Will’s hair, pulling gently on the snags until they’re smooth. Will then tucks his nose into Hannibal’s neck and takes in his scent, tongue flicking out to taste the salt on his skin. 

“Are you restless tonight, my pup?” Hannibal asks and Will nods, pushing his hips flush against Hannibal, and he can already feel Will’s cock starting to fill through their clothing. This is just another side effect that happens during the oncoming days of Will’s transformation, his heightened appetite for sex, to mount and mate, and Hannibal sure doesn’t complain. 

“Very,” Will growls into his neck and Hannibal chuckles softly. 

“Run upstairs, darling,” Hannibal whispers sweetly into Will’s ear before he nips at him playfully. “I will clean up, and would like you to be ready for me by the time I come upstairs.” 

Will whines in excitement and presses a messy kiss to Hannibal’s cheek before he pulls away from him and darts upstairs to their bedroom. Hannibal watches him and sighs fondly before he turns to grab the dustpan from the kitchen closet. 


End file.
